As per Contract requirements, the Contractor will participate in the initial parent contract kick-off meeting to be held at the NCI in Maryland. The kick-off meeting shall be attended by the Principal Investigator, key Contractor technical and business staff, the COR and his/her designees, and the Contracting Officer and/or his/her designees. Program Staff will present details and requirements of the PREVENT program and respond to any questions Contractors may have regarding management of the IDIQ Base Contracts.